


FAST AND FURIOUS LOVE!

by Strude



Category: Enzo - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dragon sex, F/M, Hedgehog - Freeform, M/M, Spikes, Threesome, True Love, dragon dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strude/pseuds/Strude
Summary: In the night true love finds a young girl and her dragon. Fast and furious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t sue me. I do not own this fandom or fan characters. Except my OC Strudel and the dragon Joe.

The night was dark, it was cold. Strude was walking alone when she heard a sound. It fightened her so much she got out her phone and dialed Joe; he is her dragon friend. Joe answers.

“Yes Joe here,” Joe says.

“Joe it is me, please come meet me at the corner store.” Strudel says into the phone desperate and scared.

Joe can sense her fear and answers.

“Yes Strudel I will be there soon. Hold on my love.” He hangs up.

Strudel walks faster toward the corner store. The lights of the stores neon sign it bright in the misty, fog that covered the street. The sound Strudel heard gets louder and she walks faster. As she gets close to the store she see’s Joe.

“Joe over here, please help.” She shouts and as she does something grabs her leg. It is so fast she falls to the ground surrounded by the fog.

Joe yells Strudel’s name desperately into the foggy night. His love suddenly out of his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone. I will have a new chapter up soon.


End file.
